


Salted soil

by viruskit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind!Dean, Cas was in an accident, Dean makes coffee, Fluff, M/M, housesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/pseuds/viruskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!Dean AU<br/>After Castiel gets into an accident saving Dean he's bedridden in the hospital and can't water his plants so he enlists the help of his boyfriend Dean to help. After Cas comes home they sit together and share a cup of coffee after not being able to do so for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted soil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful my-wayward-son-carry-on on tumblr with her awesome Blind! Dean AU. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes to it.

Cas was still in the hospital after his accident and after he regained consciousness he asked Dean to water his plants. ‘Of course’, Dean said beaming, after all he knew where every plant in his boyfriend’s apartment was by now.

Sam took Dean to Cas’ apartment soon after the hospital conversation and got to work. He knew every plant by smell and where they’ve always been since he started dating Cas. First up were the climbing ivy in the corner of the kitchen and when he was done he traced the kitchen counter to the kitchen’s window sill. On there were the fresh herbs that Cas cooked with. Dean leaned over and inhaled the scents of basil, rosemary, oregano, and few others he couldn’t place. After he watered put his hand on the counter again to guide him to his next destination. He knew that Cas’ coffee machine and kettles were nearby and was careful not knock over (again) and slide his hand forward.

What he didn’t expect were two small jars in his way and knocked those over.

‘Dammit! Sammy, come here! I knocked some things over!’, he shouted. His brother came in and surveyed the mess.

‘Looks like you knocked down the salt, Dean. Everything spilled out- do you think he has any replacement more we can refill those with?’

‘Yeah, I think he keeps it in the bottom cabinet’

He left Sam to fill up the containers and continued on to the other houseplants. Once they were all watered and tended to him and Sam left until the next time they needed to be watered. While Cas was recovering over the next few weeks Dean cared for every single plant the best way he could (with some help from Sam, of course. No way could Dean measure and memorize what nutrients and the brand names the plants needed). A few weeks down the line and Cas was cleared to go home finally.

Dean waited on the couch impatiently while Sam drove Cas home. It seemed like he was waiting forever until he heard the front door open and the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Cas slowly walked to him and hugged Dean as tightly as he could which Dean quickly recuperated.

‘How are you, Dean? I missed you so much’

‘Fine, Cas. Did you see your plants when you walked in? Did they look good?’

Castiel smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. ‘Of course they looked good, Dean; you were taking care of them.’

Dean’s smile lit up his entire face when Cas said that. He pulled apart from the hug and held Castiel at arm’s length.

‘Cas, I memorized your kitchen while you were gone. Sam and I made coffee some of the days we were and I think I got it down. Can I make you a cup?’ he asked barely able to contain his excitement.

Castiel looked at Sam who nodded happily as if to say ‘He’s gotten good, let him do it’ and Cas turned back towards Dean

‘Of course Dean’

Dean got up and walked into the small kitchen and started on the coffee.

He knew where the coffee grounds where- they were in an odd feeling metal bag in one of the cabinets, then he got the sugar from the counter and then the cream from the refrigerator. He put the electric kettle on to boil and took out the French press from the dishwasher and poured the grounds in. After he heard boiling water he took it off (carefully) and poured some into the French press. He let it sit for 2 minutes to let the grounds open up and release their flavors and then poured the rest of the water in. He then let that sit for another 2 minutes before he plunged it for one minute. He poured the coffee into two cups (Sam didn’t want any- he preferred Dark roasts to Cas’ favorite Light roasts) and poured the cream into Cas’ coffee. He then put 5 teaspoons of sugar in Cas’ coffee (how he could drink something that sweet Dean wondered) and mixed it in. He inhaled the light florally scent of the coffee before carefully bringing it to Cas.

‘It smells wonderful Dean. Thank you so much’

‘Welcome, Cas. Tell me how you like it’

Castiel blew on it before taking a large sip of it-

And nearly spit it out.

 _‘This is saltier than Poseidon’s asshole’_ Cas thought. He looked at Dean’s elated face and couldn’t bear to tell him that he used salt instead of sugar. A lot of salt instead of sugar.

‘How is it, Cas? Do you like it?’

‘Of course, Dean. It’s wonderful.’

Castiel quickly tossed back as much of the salty coffee as he could. He watched Dean take small sips of his while smiling that he treated his boyfriend to something nice for once. Cas smiled as he looked at Dean and he leaned over to kiss him on his cheek and while he nursed the remainder of his coffee in his lap.

 

* * *

 

Later on once the coffee was finished and Sam and Cas were alone he asked while Castiel’s face balled up when he drank the coffee Dean made.

‘He put salt instead of sugar in there, Sam. It was probably the worst thing I’ve ever had. Why did he do that?’

Sam twitched a little bit before responding. ‘A few weeks back he spilled your salt and I guess I put the salt container beside the sugar one. He doesn’t take his with sugar so he didn’t know they were right beside each other’

Cas groaned loudly, the taste of the salty coffee still on his tongue.

‘Next time he wants to make me coffee please watch him. I don’t want to taste anything like that again. Ever’

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, check out http://my-wayward-son-carry-on.tumblr.com


End file.
